A Coraline Christmas!
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: FIRST FANFIC EVER! Btw...I know it's way past Christmas! I just felt like writing it!  Coraline and Wybie's first Christmas together! How will it turn out? Will Mark Thompson ruin it for them? Read on to found more!  CoralinexWybie. NO FLAMES! R&R!


**Hey! Hope you like my story! :)**

**I know it's WAAAAYY past Christmas but I don't care! I felt like writing one anyway! :P!**

**Okay, this has some CoralinexWybie stuff..so...yeah.**

**NO FLAMES! FIRST FANFIC! THNKX!  
R&R!**

A Coraline Christmas!

Chap. 1,

The Accident

Coraline Jones was sitting on the stump by the well, thinking about her horrible encounter with the Beldam.

_That horrible witch, _Coraline thought to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about it! Even when she knows that she already defeated her!

She kept being paranoid through the night. She keeps on thinking

That something is going to get her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud honking sound. She looked up and sighed. Her weird, hunchbacked neighbor who talked _way_ too much, Wybie, was coming towards her.

She stood up and waited for him to skid to a stop and fall off like he usually does. But this time, he didn't slow down. It took Coraline too long to realize that his brakes were stuck.

"Jonesy, look out! I can't stop", he yelled. But before she could, he ran smack into her! That encounter threw her up in the air and she landed on the handlebars of Wybie's motorbike, which Wybie still couldn't stop, by the way.

Wybie seemed to have no control over his bike, because it was headed for a cliff on the other side of the woods! "Jump", Wybie yelled. But Coraline couldn't hear over the loud motor.

"What?", she replied in a mixture of terror and confusion.

Wybie yelled, louder, "I SAID, JUMP OFF OF THE BIKE!"

"OKAY", Coraline yelled back, kind of annoyed. She did NOT like being told what to do.

They both jumped off at the perfect time, and the stubborn motorbike fell only ten feet. But it still had a couple of things that would take Wybie a while to fix.

"Well, I guess I won't be r-riding that bike for a while", Wybie said, still fear-stricken.

_Then_ Coraline got mad and said, "I hope you can NEVER fix it! You ran smack

Into me! I could have DIED,Wyborne!

Then Wybie, like usual, got all nervous and started his old stuttering habit and said, "B-b-b-but you…didn't.."

Coraline didn't give in at such weak protest, it just got her even_ madder_.

She angrily replied, "But now _your_ gonna feel the _pain_ Why-Were-You-Born!"

_Oh God, _Wybie thought to himself. _Oh God Oh God Oh God! _Now_ you did it, Wyborne!_

Coraline screamed in anger as she threw herself at him. She got even ANGRIER when she missed when he dodged her and she fell into the mud.

Coraline screamed again. This time even _louder_ and called Wybie something that NO eleven-year-old should EVER know about!

Wybie tried to scream for help, but all he could manage was a little girly squeak. Coraline just laughed a pity laugh.

It seemed like hours to Coraline, but it really took a couple minutes to get Wybie cornered so she could pound him.

Cat was sitting patiently on the stump, amused. He thought to himself, _Humans, especially kids. I will NEVER understand them. _Then he just meowed and pranced away.

Coraline was just about to pound Wybie in his kisser when they heard a faint, "Wyborne! Come home!"

Wybie sighed in relief while Coraline, on the other hand, sighed in anger.

Wybie managed out of his mouth, "W-well…It sounds l-like Grandma's c-calling me..Jonesy."

Coraline just rolled her eyes and glared at him. Then, to Wybie's disbelief, she grinned. Not a smirk. Not a I'm-Gonna-Get-You-Later Grin. Just a genuine grin.

Then she said, "Oh, don't worry, Wyborne, I won't get you tomorrow. You wanna know why?"

Wybie felt that he still couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

Coraline said happily, "Because it's the last day of school tomorrow! Winter Break is almost here! Then Christmas!"

All Wybie could manage was an, "Oh.."

Coraline asked, "What's the matter, Why-Were-You-Born?"

Wybie glanced at her then looked down at his feet, like he usually does when he's nervous. "Oh, nothing."

Coraline eyed him. She obviously didn't buy it, but she dropped the subject anyway. "Okay, then", She said as she started to walk away. "See you at school tomorrow", she said over her shoulder.

All Wybie could manage was, "S-See…Yo-Y…", as he watched her walk towards the Pink Palace.

Wybie thought to himself, _Why does she have to be so darn cute?_, as he walked to his house.

Chap. 2,

Last Day of School

The next day of school seemed to take FOREVER for the eleven year olds. It took even longer for Wybie, him knowing the fact that Mark Thompson, the most popular guy in school that all of the girls fall for, asked Coraline to the Christmas Eve Dance at their school, AND she said yes in her cute voice!

Wybie decided that he was going also, even though he _didn't _have a date. He was jus going because Coraline was going.

…

Coraline seemed to talk on and on about the dance to Wybie and their best friend, Helena, who was from England, by the way.

"I'm gonna wear a blue dress that flows down to the floor. Do you think that would look good on me", she kept on asking.

Wybie piped up without thinking, "Anything would look beautiful on you, Coraline."

_That_ made Coraline forget her thoughts and she dropped her fork on the floor. The lunchroom was full of chit-chat, but Coraline didn't hear a thing. To her, all was silent.

Then what he said clicked in her mind. She started to blush a deep shade of pink.

"Oh", she said shyly. "Thank you, Wybie."

She finally got the courage to look up into his face. He was looking down at his feet, again, but she could still tell he was blushing. His whole face was turning pink!

He stuttered, "Y-Your wel-welcome, J-Jonesy. N-No problem."

All Helena could do was beam from ear to ear.

The rest of _their_ lunch was silent. Even science class, which was the class they had afterwards, was silent. They would usually pass notes in class and get caught and Mr. Carter would always blame Coraline for the snickers and chuckles since she was the troublemaker of the three then she would give him the silent treatment, not even talking to answer a question!

Finally, school was over. The best friend forgot about Wybie's little mishap at lunch…Except for Helena.

Helena wanted to deny it, but deep on her heart she _knew_ that Wybie like Coraline. And she also knew that a little bit of Coraline liked Wybie back. After all, she didn't punch him…

Chap. 3,

The Worst(Best) Dance Ever!

It seemed like it took FOREVER for the night to come, but it came. Finally.

Coraline wore her long blue dress, which matches PERFECT with her indigo hair! Wybie wore a tuxedo, which Coraline was surprised to see him in. But most guys were in them, too.

Coraline came up to him and asked, "Where did you get that?"

Wybie proudly replied, "It was my dad's when he was my age. He was in a _lot_ of school plays."

Coraline was about to answer when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mark Thompson, A.K.A. her _date_, under the mistletoe with Fiona McKenzie, about to kiss her.

Coraline couldn't believe her eyes, and yelled out, "MARK! How could you?"

About half of the people at the dance turned and stared at her but she didn't care.

She ran up to him and started to confront him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" (Wybie was surprised at her language, because she usually NEVER curses!)

Mark replied in a rude tone, "Oh, didn't I tell you? I like", he pulled Fiona closer to him, "_Fiona_ WAY better than I like", he eyed Coraline, "_You_. It must have slipped my mind since I think no less of you than a piece of dust and you're not that important to me". Fiona laughed her _perfect_ laugh that made Coraline sick to the stomach. Then Mark stuck his nose in the air and said, now get lost, you stupid girl. I don't want anyone to see me with you!" And with that, they pranced away. Fiona turned her head to smirk at Coraline.

Coraline never felt so horrible. Never had she felt so intimidated.

She had tears in her eyes and ran to Wybie without thinking about it and told him that she was leaving the party.

He was shocked to hear this, so he said, "Why? Just because that stupid guy dissed you doesn't mean you still can't have a good time!"

Coraline, being the stubborn girl that she was, screamed back, "**Yes it does**", and cried on his shoulder. Wybie patted her back, trying to comfort her.

Then Coraline looked up at Wybie and said, "You know, you're right, Why-Were-You-Born." She giggled, then said, "I am NOT gonna let people like", she rolled her eyes, "Mark Thompson ruin my Christmas Eve!" She smiled and said, "Wybie, let's go have a good time!" Wybie happily agreed. So they

Went off and had a good time.

They had a lot of fun. Wybie was really trying to make Coraline happier. So he cracked a few jokes and cracked a few really funny dance moves that made Coraline practically rolling on the floor.

If she wasn't in a public place, she would have.

When they were about to leave, Coraline turned to Wybie and said, "Thanks, Wybie. Thanks for giving me one of the best Christmas Eve ever." Wybie turned to her and said, "It was no problem. It wasn't easy, though."

Coraline rolled her eyes and saw something she wished she wouldn't have saw hanging on the ceiling.

_Oh God, _Coraline thought to herself. _Mistletoe._

Wybie noticed her horror-stricken look on her face. "Wha..," he said and looked up there, too. The same horror-struck look came on his face, too. Then they looked at each other and back at the mistletoe. While Wybie was still staring at it like there was no tomorrow, Coraline was staring at him. Wybie realized that she was starting at him and turned to look back at her. Coraline said nervously, "Uh, y-we don't _have_ to do it. It's just a tradition.."

Wybie glanced at her then back down at his feet and muttered, "…Exactly."

So Wybie saw Coraline lean in just a little and he did the same himself.

People saw them and stared. Their thoughts were like, _OMG! Wybie and Coraline, the two best friends in the WORLD, are about to kiss!_

Coraline and Wybie looked at each other again. They were about a centimeter away apart. If one of them would lean in a little closer, they would be kissing. They both leaned in a little more and they're lips softly pressed together.

It was a kiss they thought either of them would experience, but they _were_.

It was a kiss of passion yet regret.

But mostly, it was a kiss of friends, true friends, and best friends.

As they were about to pull apart, they just couldn't resist. They pressed back together again. After about six seconds, they pulled apart from each other, smiling. Then, they exited the party, hand in hand.

Chap. 4,

Mark's Return For Coraline

On Christmas day, Coraline woke up and remembered the night before and smiled. _Ah, Wybie,_ she thought to herself. Then she heard a knock at her door, and thought it was Wybie. So she quickly got dressed and went down to answer the door.

It certainly was not Wybie.

Sure, Wybie was BEHIND the person who was at the door.

And Coraline really didn't want to see Mark Thompson's face on this very special day.

Coraline huffed. "What do you want, Mark?"

Mark smiled a fake sweet smile and said, "You, Coraline."

Coraline was surprised at this, but she still had on her poker face. "Why", she replied sourly.

Mark lifted his eyebrows and said, "Because, after I broke up with Fiona after you left the dance, I realized I wanted someone much better with me…You!"

Coraline acted like she was buying it and acted interested, but she just wanted to really disappoint him and find out the truth. "Really", she asked with fake interest.

She saw Wybie's disappoint instead. She thought, _Hang on, Wybie!_

Mark said, "Yeah!" Then he muttered, trying to let Coraline not hear him, "Plus you looked like a really good kisser…"

Coraline looked proud and said, "So _that's_ the reason why! Player! You just want to be kissed!"

Mark looked offended, but Coraline didn't care. He replied with fake hurt, "Of course not! I _really_ like you, Coraline! I will always want to be with you, you silly blue-haired girl!"

Coraline glanced at Wybie, who was looking down at his feet, and said to Mark, "No."

Both Mark _and_ Wybie looked surprised, and Mark said, "What? But I'm the hottest and most popular guy in school! How could you _not_ be attracted to me? How? WHY?"

Coraline replied with a smirk, "1. You creep me out! 2.…", She headed to Wybie. "I already _have_ somebody that I want to share forever with. And _that_ person is the most talkative, annoying, person I will EVER meet in my life.

And his name is Wyborne Lovat!" Wybie looked up at his name. He said, "R-really?"

Mark got mad and said, "WHAT? You would want to spend ETERNITY with this dork but not ME?"

All Coraline said was, "Of course!" Then Coraline and Wybie went into a deep kiss that lasted for about 10 seconds, then they went back to the old well, hand in hand.


End file.
